The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to metal shears.
Metal shears are typically used to cut through sheet metal. Some metal shears include electrically-powered motors that drive shear heads to cut through metal. Such metal shears, however, may be bulky and difficult to manipulate and operate in constrained areas. In addition, due to the weight of the shear head, the metal shears may be cumbersome to hold and operate over an extended period of time.